


Welcome To Our Lives

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The story of four gay men, two lesbians, a fag hag, a homophobic father, a loving mother, and a new arrival





	Welcome To Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It’s just another day in cold and snowy Pittsburgh, it never matters if it’s Summer or Spring a harsh cold day will always greet you in the morning, and as usual we wrap up in our warm jackets, gloves and scarf’s, pick up our wallets and head down to our friendly diner. As we push the heavy metal door open a small jingle announces our arrival and we are greeted by “hellos” and friendly smiles. This is our home away from home. We head to our usual table slide in two by two. We open up our menus that are placed in front of us by the red headed women, we know the menu by heart, but we still do it. We banter between each other, talking about our night at Babylon and who we were planning on picking up later on tonight. As usual we get interrupted by a loud pop of gum and a smack across our heads, we ring of our orders, and the woman disappears again. 

This is our lives, we get up we have our breakfast we go to work, and we head to Babylon. That’s us. Brian, Ted, Emmett and me Michael.

Welcome to our lives.


End file.
